Longwall mining systems generally extract ore through sharing mineral off of a mineral face onto a conveyor. The extracted mineral is carried away from the mineral face by the conveyor for further processing. Existing systems have inefficiencies. For example, the conveyor typically does not have a speed that is adjusted during mining. Accordingly the conveyor may operate at higher speeds and use more power than necessary even where little material is on the conveyor. Further, if the conveyor is moving too slowly, extracted ore cannot be moved